familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Platte County, Nebraska
Platte County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2010, the population was 32,237.http://www.omaha.com/article/20110301/NEWS01/110309991/0 Its county seat is Columbus . In the Nebraska license plate system, Platte County is represented by the prefix 10 (it had the tenth-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (1.60%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 30 * U.S. Highway 81 * Nebraska Highway 22 * Nebraska Highway 39 * Nebraska Highway 45 * Nebraska Highway 91 Adjacent counties *Colfax County, Nebraska - (East) *Butler County, Nebraska - (Southeast) *Polk County, Nebraska - (South) *Merrick County, Nebraska - (South) *Nance County, Nebraska - (Southwest) *Boone County, Nebraska - (West) *Madison County, Nebraska - (North) *Stanton County, Nebraska - (Northeast) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 31,662 people, 12,076 households, and 8,465 families residing in the county. The population density was 47 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 12,916 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.29% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 3.49% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. 6.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,076 households out of which 36.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 7.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county the population was spread out with 29.00% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 21.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,359, and the median income for a family was $47,776. Males had a median income of $30,672 versus $21,842 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,064. About 5.40% of families and 7.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.00% of those under age 18 and 6.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and villages *Columbus *Cornlea *Creston *Duncan *Humphrey *Lindsay *Monroe *Newman Grove *Platte Center *Tarnov Townships *Bismark *Burrows *Butler *Columbus *Creston *Grand Prairie *Granville *Humphrey *Joliet *Lost Creek *Loup *Monroe *Oconee *St. Bernard *Shell Creek *Sherman *Walker *Woodville See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Platte County, Nebraska References Category:Counties of Nebraska Category:Platte County, Nebraska